the_guardian_herdfandomcom-20200214-history
Petalcloud
Petalcloud is a stunningly beautiful gray mare with violet feathers, a wide white blaze and one white sock. Her mane and tail are silver. Petalcloud is the daughter of Rockwing, and she's extremely ambitious - she left Mountain Herd in order to join Snow Herd, so that she might become the next lead mare. Petalcloud is one of Birchcloud's only surviving foals, the other being Shadepebble. She has three foals of her own - Frostfire, Riversun and an unnamed colt. Personality Petalcloud is a mean and selfish mare who only cares for herself. But she may have feelings for Nightwing and her daughter Riversun. History Pre-Starfire Petalcloud ran away from her home in Mountain Herd, aiming to become a lead mare. She becomes lead mare of Snow Herd, but her sire, Rokwing, demands her firstborn colt in exchange for her freedom. Petalcloud obliges, sending her colt, Frostfire, away to her sire. Stormbound Petalcloud first appears when Star and his companions are escorted to Snow Herd's territory. She greets Star with, "The black foal, in the flesh." After a conversation between Star and Twistwing, Dewberry diagnoses the steeds ill wth the Blue Tongue plague. Petalcloud asks Dewberry if she is a medicine mare, later commenting after Dewberry claims that half the Snow Herd foals will be born dead, "Foals are born dead all the time." Dewberry retorts with, "Maybe yours and your father's, but not most." Petalcloud and Dewberry almost get into a fight, until Star and Twistwing stop them. Petalcloud is not mentioned again until Landfall. Landfall Petalcloud appefind Star and take his head, earning a pact with Nightwing. She appee hiding from the Ice Warriors. Thed delivering the message that Morningleaf was spotted in Desert Herd's territory just days ago. Petalcloud moves her warriors out, leaving Star and his friends safe. Petalcloud appears again near the end of the book with her Ice Warriors, prepared to fight. Star and the United Army fight as hard as they can, Star contemplating whether or not he should use his silver starfire. Star is soon overwhelmed, and as a large stallion, Stormtail, prepares to deliver the deathblow, Star manages to spring his shield for the first time. Petalcloud realizes that she can't hurt Star, and she offers the United Army a chance to join her. None of them take it. Frustrated, Petalcloud leaves with her Ice Warrior Larksong does mention that Petalcloud had beaten her and left her to die when Star comes across her, dying, in the woods. She tells Star it's a distraction, and that he has to run back to his herd as fast as his hooves can carry him. When Star reaches the plce where he had left his friends, it's already too late. They're gone. Windborn Petalcloud has become Nightwing's mate in ''Widborn. ''After Star finds the five herds, under Nightwing's rule, he finds that Petalcloud and Nightwing have grown close. They allow only the foals in their giant herd. Wind Herd, to fly, and play with them, trying to get them to love them like family. At one point, she hops into her pick-up truck and drives over a ramp and does a sick leap. And after Star begins the tribute, he and Frostfire discover that Petalcloud is going to ive birth to a foal. Or, rather, two fals. One is Riversun. The other is a stillborn colt. Thanks to her father, Petalcloud inherited the curse of all her colts being born dead. So she and Nightwing forcefully take Starfrost, Petalcloud's grandson, from his parents. During Star and Nightwing's final battle, Petalcloud cowers behind Bumblewind's tribute. But when Nightwing brings the tower crumbling down, Petalcloud has no way to escape. She tries, but there's no way out. The tribute collapses on top of her, killing her instantly lol. She joins her sire and stillborn son in the Golden Meadow. Across The Dark Water Petalcloud doesn't appear but she is mentioned in Echofrost's thoughts when the latter compares her to Queen Lilliam as both matriarchs have similar personalities.Category:Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Mares Category:Lead Mares Category:Snow Herd Category:Mountain Herd Category:Wind Herd Category:Characters (Deceased) Category:Characters in Stormbound Category:Characters in Landfall Category:Characters in Windborn Category:Antagonists